The invention relates to an arrangement for autochecking a hydraulic system, in which the pressure of a pressure source is used to displace an actuating piston and the position of the piston is variable by means of a control valve arrangement independently of the pressure of the pressure source. The invention is particularly suitable for checking brake circuits of a vehicle equipped with an antilock control system.
For example, in case of a vehicle braking system with an antilock controller in which the pressure at the wheel brakes is controlled in dependence on tendencies of the wheels to lock when braking, it is necessary to check rapidly from time to time the operability of the parts of the hydraulic circuit, i.e., the effectiveness of the pump, the sealing of the valves and their prompt response and so on. This checking may be desirable, for example, before the beginning of the journey. In the case of conventional checking methods, a roller test stand is necessary, with the assistance of which the effects of the actuation of the individual parts of the hydraulic circuit can be determined. Inferences can be made from the effects detected regarding the functioning of the various parts of the hydraulic circuit.